


Days

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, M/M, The Little Prince - Freeform, brain trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tenderness in his body he hasn’t felt in such a long time, and it almost feels wrong. Holding his lieutenant’s hand carefully, so tenderly and Carl was afraid that if he squeezed too tight, Anthony’s skin would flake to ash under the pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

**_17,339 days_ **

_Or 47 years, 5 months, and 19 days._

That is how long Carl Elias has been alive. Since his very first breath in the nameless city hospital right up to the last breath he took less than a minute ago. This was also in a nameless city hospital.

There was a tenderness in his body he hasn’t felt in such a long time, and it almost feels wrong. Holding his lieutenant’s hand carefully, so tenderly and Carl was afraid that if he squeezed too tight, Anthony’s skin would flake to ash under the pressure.

Out of 17,339 days, Elias had never cared for anyone the same way he cared for Anthony. His lieutenant had wormed his way right into Elias’ skull, down his throat and carved a deep path down into the valves of his heart. The words of caring are perched under his tongue, but Carl is careful to keep them silent. Sacred, and tempting. Until it’s only the two of them, and the undercover teacher can finally let a small trickle of love flow.

Carl can never express much, for words tend to elude him when Anthony stands close and _just grins_. The two men spend their time in careful solitude. When they’re not planning against their enemies, and no blood has been shed on a daily basis, the two simply share the same area.

The bed and the kitchen become their favorite places to lounge. Anthony likes to take up space, enjoys simple touches and bumps throughout the day, just to remind Elias of his unforgettable presence. Carl overthinks, plans and toils with the people around him, but his lieutenant always manages to find the right words to capture his attention. Or the right actions. For Anthony has never been a man of many words, he was a man of deceitful actions.

Anthony doesn’t move much anymore, not on his own whim anyways. Instead he sleeps, comatose in the sterile hospital around them. In fact, the medical ventilator may be the only thing that constantly moves the man. Steady breaths powered by a machine, and not a strong set of lungs. And when the man moves, it’s only the work of medical personal as they tend to his daily needs.

Elias wishes to visit more often, but for a man who escaped from prison and has several gangs after him and rival turf wars going on, it was best for him to work in the dead of night. The hospital is crawling with law enforcement which makes it too dangerous to even glance at some days.

Instead Carter fills in for him when she can, and surprisingly, the enigma of Harold Crane has learned of Anthony’s condition, and helped set up a few appointments with a highly regarded neurologist. He doesn’t know if the doctor would really be helpful, but the thought was nice.

Joss always keeps him updated, texting him small bits of information changed on Anthony’s medical charts and whatever she can pull from the nurses brief visits. She was there the night of the accident, and had actually called the law enforcement and the emergency response team to their position.

Carl doesn’t think he’ll ever forget seeing Anthony like that. Bloodied and crushed into the side of their destroyed vehicle, a mixture of glass and mud clinging to his body and clothes. The other side of the silver car was caved in, and the other vehicle that had crashed into it sat empty upon inspection. Elias knows this wasn’t an accident, and the look Carter gives him tells the same tale. This was a hit, and a very messy one at that.

He couldn’t stay long, not with the cops on the way and the fire department’s sirens already upon them, but he tried to offer comfort to his silent lieutenant. Lying on his stomach, Elias reached into the shattered window to clutch at Anthony’s motionless hand. The man was pinned between the roof and the driver’s side door – which had been crushed into the shoulder of the road. Even in the dark Carl could see some of the damage, and it filled him with so much anger that he vowed to exact his revenge on the people who were behind this attack.

It didn’t take him long to uphold that promise, for the next week, Carter was standing in the middle of a rather messy shootout between the Lucchese family and another ‘unknown’ counterpart. Carl was the first person she called, and he simply told her: “They crossed a line, and a debt was since overdue.”

Respectfully, she didn’t say anything more, and angrily hung up the phone. Since then Anthony has been placed under another assumed name in the hospital, and was receiving treatment for a broken arm, fractured ribs and head trauma which left the man comatose due to cerebral edema – or a swelling of the brain.

The doctor only tells Carl that it takes time for the brain to heal, and they could only ‘ _wait and see_.’ He quickly decides that it’s the hardest part of the healing process. Days pass by with little to no improvements. People enter and leave the room, and Anthony simply lies there, deep in sleep.

Luckily, many cops don’t come up so far as the ICU unit and Carl can sit in tense peace as he watches the monitors around the walls display his lieutenant’s vitals. He tries to read a small book he’d brought with him but the steady beeping is a constant distraction. The distraction of Anthony’s heart still beating fills him with worried joy.

The nurses tell Elias to talk to him like he was still awake and well, or play music. They say it helps a patient calm down, but there was no solid evidence that it actually helped. Still, Carl found himself leaning close to Anthony’s side and reading passages from the book, _The Little Prince_.

The words were spoken quietly, nervously, but Carl read. “ _Where are the people?” resumed the little prince at last. “It’s a little lonely in the desert…_ ” He glanced up at Anthony, hoping for anything. Any inclination that he was listening.

None came.

So he continued reading, _“It is lonely when you’re among people, too,” said the snake._ ” Careful fingers flipped another page, and Elias read the entire book in less than an hour. Anthony didn’t move, nor open his eyes… but something felt _alive_ in Carl. He wondered if the desperate feeling of _‘hope’_ had finally come for a visit.

Carl cooks only for one now, and it’s hard. Restricting the recipe for only one serving, not two. In fact, the first night Anthony’s in the hospital, Carl sets the table for two. The mere shock of the accident finally sinks in, and Elias sits down, right there in Anthony’s seat and he cries, long and hard.

In all reality, the slight break was good for him. Released a fresh dam of emotions, and left him feeling slightly refreshed. It also put things into a harsh perspective.

He cared for Anthony, deeply and it scared him. Carl shouldn’t be this emotionally distressed about losing a right hand man… but with Anthony, it was different. Things became increasingly different the moment he’d kissed his bewildered lieutenant.

The color that rose to Anthony’s surprised face was beyond priceless, and the little nervous laughter that followed was the greatest sound that had ever blessed Elias’ ears. From there, things only grew more. Hidden affections were hesitantly brushed aside, and the two dangerous men came closer and closer with every passing day.

Carl can still remember the innocent sweetness that, surprisingly, followed the murderer around. In fact, he had the twisted joy of being Anthony’s _first_ man. Their first time was carefully planned out, Elias made sure no one would interrupt with any important calls, and he’d spent a great deal of the night preparing an expensive meal for the two of them. Well, seared ahi tuna with a small side of fresh greens and baked macaroni might’ve been overdoing it, but Carl wanted the night to be special.

They ate in mindless chat, Anthony kept bringing up something about the Russians, but Carl didn’t pay too much attention – he was more concerned with further details later in the night. But soon their dinner ended, and as Anthony gathered up the plates, Carl met him in the kitchen with a sweet kiss that left the lieutenant walking on air. “Come to bed,” Elias had breathed right next to his neck, gently licking and kissing up the expanse of throat and marching the shaky legged man down the hall.

The door closed behind them with a soft click, and Carl laid Anthony out onto the soft blue covers and slipped his fingers under the warm black v-neck to expose slightly toned abs. His mouth whispered praise to his shaking lieutenant as he places careful nips and kisses to Anthony’s sensitive nipples before sinking his teeth into the small curve of his neck and shoulder.

Anthony grips at Carl and whimpers out, “ _Boss_ ,” in confused, but little happy sighs when Carl reaches between spread legs to palm him through the confines of his jeans. It’s not long until Anthony’s got both arms draped over his shoulders, their foreheads pressed together and the lieutenant’s pants and shucked off into the corner of the room. The cold lube made the younger man jump in surprise and a tenseness to settle over his lean frame before Elias can coax him back into to whimpering mess with a few well timed strokes over the tip of the man’s hard cock.

Carl can still picture Anthony’s face, relaxed and yet slightly conflicted when he presses the pad of his thumb against the quivering opening. Can still hear the petite and erotic moans as the other man bucked his hips up and down in hopes of something more when Elias slowly eases his first finger in and curls it. Before he’s got three fingers in, Anthony is clawing at his back and biting his own lip near the point of bleeding. His body shakes and he cries out hoarsely when Carl strokes the small of his back and gently eases the tension from his muscles as the tip of his boss’ cock touches him.

“Please,” He can still hear the begging, “ _Please_ , Boss, I need it.” The slight tremor in his moans when Elias gives him just that, the need. “Ah – _fuck_ ,” Anthony whines and bites his lip before letting his head lull back when Carl presses the tip of his fat cock in. The hand at his back slides up until it’s supporting Anthony’s neck while the lieutenant catches his breath.

“Want me to stop?” Carl breathed into the dampened skin of his throat, stilling his hips painfully until he can tell for certain that Anthony’s ready for it. The man, bless his soul, quickly shakes his head and straightens out before hooking one ankle into Carl’s lower back to press him closer. “Relax,” Elias soothes, before slowly pressing deeper into him.

By the time Anthony’s stuffed full the root, Elias can hear every shortened breath and hiccupped heartbeat. “Feels good?” He asks against his lieutenant’s lips, and Anthony gasps once again when Carl juts his hips forward to test the water. The only answer he got was the aggressive nip on his lips and the feral growl of joy deep down within Anthony.

From there, Carl only remembers setting a punishingly fast pace, which may not have been that great for Anthony’s first time, but the man only seemed ecstatic. Best of all, his lieutenant _was loud_. The joyous yips and groans he could pull from Anthony’s lips made Elias swell with pride and joy. He was pretty sure any hired hand in the building knew what was going on, because if Anthony’s pleasured yowls weren’t enough of an indication, the headboard smacking the wall sure was.

The pinching pain of blunt nails tightening on his shoulders was the only warning he got before Anthony’s crying out in his mouth and theres a warm spurt of seed covering his hand. Elias fucked him through the orgasm, and left the younger man a shaking mess of whimpers and erratic breaths while he fucked him for a few more deep thrusts before spilling forth inside. Somewhere in the fevered haze, he’d forgotten the condom, but he knew they were both clean.

They both lay back to catch their breaths, and Anthony stares at the ceiling for a worryingly long time until he cracks a grin and turns over to face him, voice shaky and raw as he whispers, “Taking it up the ass wasn’t as bad as people make it out to be.” And they both chuckle nearly to tears.

The memory is fond and held dear in Carl’s mind. But if someone was to pressure him into confessing his favorite moment shared between them, Elias would probably say it took place in December 14th, 2012. When there was a pathetic amount of snow on the ground, and their little shelter was nice and warm and the dinner was fulfilling, which left Anthony basking near the fireplace on his back. Besides the sprawled out man, Carl sat in a simple wooden chair and flipped through an old book his lieutenant had brought back after killing another Russian hit man.

“Hey boss?” Anthony mumbles from the floor, eyes lightly closed and foot tapping a beat against the glass panel on the fireplace. Carl hums in light acknowledgement, not lifting his gaze from the old book. With an irritated huff, Anthony rolls over and crawls his way up Carl’s leg until the side of his face is comfortably pressed against the Don’s knee.

Elias looks down carefully at Anthony, only seeing a slightly mused head of hair. His hand lands gently on the crown of Scarface’s head, and careful fingers plowed through partially gelled hair. “Yes?” He said patiently, eyes returning to the book, finding the old Russian script beginning to hurt his eyes.

“I love you.” Anthony said simply, a shrug of his shoulders and a soft grin tugging at his face showed his carelessness. The man felt at ease and accepting with his feelings, while Elias had to fight with every rational portion of his mind to even utter the word ‘love.’

“Yeah, I-” There was always that pause, that slight hitch in breathing, and Anthony found it quite adorable. “I love you too,” Elias finally pushed out, sounding happily strained. It was an odd tone, but the lieutenant found it strangely peaceful.

Anthony shifted his head slightly to glance up at Elias brooding face, a soft smile on his face as he pressed it back down into the man’s knee. “We’re going to kick their asses, huh boss?” He whispered, probably to himself, but Elias had to respond.

“Of course, Anthony. It’s their fate. Change is inevitable.”

And as he sat there, in the hospital style chair – surprisingly cold and clammy no matter how long he sits there – Elias hopes that he was right. That change would come by once more and make Anthony wake up.

Then, of course, came the crippling fear of what Anthony could become. Disabled – or dead, or perfectly fine.

The Don waited in a tense, undisturbed thought process for many days, until Carter carefully handed Elias a yellow hospital record. Her eyes were wary, and her posture stiff; Elias felt the mixture of dread and excitement pull at him.

_[Anthony Marrow]_

Entered: May 2014, ICU.

Treated for: Fractured ribs, cerebral edema, and a broken arm (left).

Recorded stay: 23 days.

Important medical update inside, **open immediately**.

            It was the news Elias had been waiting for.

            Those results left Elias close to tears.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello again everybody! Sorry for the long and dreadful wait, but I was without a laptop for such a long time! I’ve just gotten my new one last Sunday, and thought I slam this out. Eh. I don’t really love it, but it’s not a terrible story. Kind of sad, I guess.))


End file.
